Red and Black Among the Setting Sun
by Xistance
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto both changed in ways neither can imagine. The difference is that Naruto must chose a path and Sasuke must follow one. When both boys  make their choices, will they decide to become red or black among the setting sun? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto: both changed in ways neither can imagine, changed physically, mentally, and spiritually. Both worshiped and hated by different people, villagers, shinobi, and clients. However the difference is that Naruto must chose a path and Sasuke must follow a single one. When both boys make their choices, will they decide to become red or black among the setting sun? Naruto x harem Sasuke x harem. Main focus on OC's. Rated M for freedom. NO YAOI.

Legend:

Narrative

"Speech"

_Thought_

"**Summons/Demonic/Higher being speech"**

_**Summons/Demonic/Higher being thought**_

**Jutsu**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters. Any relation in this story between anyone living, dead, fictional or non-fictional is completely coincidental and has no meaning at all in life. I do however own the plot and any OC's created by me. Any use of these characters without my permission is a big no-no. Please PM me before using any so i can give you my permission to do so.

A/N: good now all that boring legal stuff is out of the way (can't get me now Asian lawyers! **MUHAHAHAHAHA! ***cough cough hack wheeze*) we can continue with the story. Please note that this is my first fanatic and I'm not a very good writer. Any who *clap clap* on with the show! Also if you have read this fic prior to 2011-07-04 (all 17 of you) then you may have noticed that the rating has changed from T to M. This is not suggesting anything. I just want freedom to write what I want without being banned.

**Edited as of 2011-07-04 **

**Ayshun Dragon**

Red and Black Among the Setting Sun

Chapter 1- Prologue part 1

Prologue

"Aniki where are you?" whispered an eight year old Sasuke, tears tracing lines in the soot on his face. Around him there were fires burning, the smell of wood smoke and burning flesh scorched the inside of his nostrils, while dark smoke billowed from one side of the Uchiha compound out into the starry night, fire causing flickering shadows to dance across the pavement. He could hear the screaming of women and children and battle cries of men. All were silenced with a short scream or a gurgle of blood, maniacal laughter echoing throughout the compound.

"Aniki!" he called slightly louder this time "Help me!"

"I'm here otōto!" Sasuke turned to find Itachi covered in soot and many small cuts running towards him with his sharingan activated. "I'm coming!" he called again the sounds of battle emanating from behind him. As soon as Itachi reached his little brother he bent down to one knee looking him over with a practised eye. "Are you hurt badly anywhere?" he asked quietly checking his arms and quickly applying a small amount of healing chakra to the numerous cuts on Sasuke's forearms.

"I'm fine Aniki nothing to bad."

"Good. We need to get out of here and quickly. Are you OK to walk?" Sasuke replied with a weak nod as he stood up. Itachi immediately grabbed his elbow and lead him away from the fires, towards the Forrest.

"Aniki, where are we going? What about otou-san and okaa-san? Why are we leaving them?" Sasuke asked despondently, still shocked that someone was attacking the Uchiha's and _winning. How could this happen? _Sasuke thought to himself. _Why is this happening? Who is so powerful not even Aniki can stop him?_

Quickly Itachi grabbed him and jumped them both over the compound wall before continuing to run towards the forest. Before he entered the trees shadowed confines Sasuke turned to look back at his home only to see a figure standing on the wall closest to them, starring at the fires raging all over the complex. Just before the first tree obscured his view the figure turned to them and Sasuke clearly saw a single sharingan eye on the left side of the man's face.

**Ayshun Dragon**

As Kakashi ran through the Uchiha compound slaughtering everyone he saw, he began to see _him_ in all of the Uchiha's he killed and couldn't help but feel guilty. _You have his eyes,_ he thought to himself, _you all have __**his **__eyes. You have __**his**__ blood_. Kakashi licked some blood of a kunai he had used to cut another Uchiha's throat. _ And now I do too_. I have _**his**__ blood in me. I have something else of __**his**__ also. I have __**his**__ eye, don't I? Yes I am sure i have __**his **__eye_. Kakashi turned on his mangekyou sharingan and looked a woman in the eye. "**Tsukuyomi ****"** he said in a voice filled with malice and hatred and quickly caused the woman to experience 72 hours of continuous rape in a matter of seconds. Soon after she collapsed to the ground unconscious.

_Yes I'm sure i have __**his **__eyes_. _Yes and they all have his eyes as well don't they?_ He thought as he knelt to cut the woman's throat. Quickly he turned and block a small volley of shrunken with his kunai, before rushing into the small group, cutting tendons and arteries, necks, wrists or simply disembowelling them.

The man quickly shunshined towards a wall on the far side of the Uchiha complex, Before turning slightly to look at the forest. His one sharingan eye soon locked on to two figures running into the shadows of the forest. The smaller one, who he could now see as Sasuke, had turned around to see him. _Ah, to the prodigy and his otōto have ran is see. Well the younger one does not seem to have activated __**his **__eyes yet so i will let them go._

Kakashi turnedback to the compound and glared with hatred at anything in sight. _But not the rest of them, no they deserve this. _Kakashi made a ram seal and pushed a small amount of chakra into his hands, before jumping away in the direction of hokage tower. Behind him, all of the explosive tags that he had placed around the compound exploded destroying everything and everyone left inside the walls.

**Ayshun Dragon**

Naruto awoke to the sound of explosive tags being set off. Quickly he rushed towards his bedroom window to look in the direction he heard the explosion coming from. In the distance he could see dark smoke and large flames rising into the pre-dawn sky.

He quickly dressed and pulled out his emergency backpack from out of his closet. He had had something like this happen before. When a small fire had broken out in the hokages office, his apartment was mobbed by a large crowd of both civilian and shinobi claiming that he had started the fire and was trying to murder the hokage. He was holed up in his closet for almost four hours before help arrived and the mob dispersed.

He was sure they would try and do that same thing today so he carefully locked the door, boarded up the windows and left the apartment through a trap door that the sandaime had installed after the first incident. After carefully hiding the exit, he ran towards the woods as fast as his legs would carry him. Sure enough as soon as he had entered the shadows of the forest he could hear shouts of "It's the demon brat!" or "Filthy kitsune!".

Naruto sighed and continued running away from the apartment heading towards a small lake that he had found on one of his birthdays when he had to hide.

**Ayshun Dragon**

Itachi continued to run even after almost an hour of fighting and a half hour of sprinting. Long ago Sasuke had collapsed due to fatigue and quickly fell asleep. Itachi was now carrying him on his back heading towards a small lake he had found on one of his ANBU patrols. Seeing the reflection of moonlight off the water Itachi sped up wanting to get the next part of his mission over-with as soon as possible. Reaching the shore in a short amount of time he gently laid Sasuke on the grass. "Otōto, wake up, you must help me with this mission." gently shaking him on the shoulder Itachi then stood up and looked back towards the forest scanning for any hint of pursuing shinobi.

"What is it Aniki?" Sasuke asked groggily

"Sasuke i need your help with an SS-class mission. Can you help me?"

"A SS-class? You want me to help you? What could i do?" Itachi just looked sadly at his little brother for a moment before continuing.

"My mission is to tell you everything you need to live. Otou-san ordered me to complete this mission so it is not official but that doesn't mean it's any less important OK? Before you say anything i must warn you that everything i say is considered an SS-class top secret, the same class as _him_.

"Same class as who Aniki?"

Itachi smiled sadly at his brother. "That's the secret otōto. Now are you sure you can help me?" Sasuke nodded quickly and looked up to his Aniki expectantly. Little did either of them know that there was another person on the shore of the lake.

**Ayshun Dragon**

Naruto quickly jumped from tree to tree heading towards his secret spot. As he thought about the attack he effortlessly dodged trees and branches. He saw the lake up ahead and he sighed in contentment. He had escaped the villagers for another day at least and now as he entered the moonlight, was just happy to be alone. However as a cloud passed across the moon, he saw two figures, one shorter than the other. As he carefully crawled towards the branches of the forest, trying not to make any sound, one of them spoke.

"I must start from the beginning" he heard the taller one say. "It started eight years before now, not far from this day, when the kyuubi attacked. Do you know the story otōto?"

"Ya I do Aniki" replied the smaller one. Naruto had frozen just under the shadow of a tree. As the moon appeared from behind the cloud, he heard the smaller one continue. "The yondaime killed it with a jutsu that took his own life right?" he heard the taller one chuckle lightly.

"Yes that is what otou-san told you weren't it? But it's not the truth." he heard the smaller one gasp and Naruto shifted slightly so that he rested comfortably in the roots of a large tree. "Yes otōto. The truth was hidden from everyone who didn't already know. The sandaime created a law that stated if anyone spoke of this secret to anyone who didn't already know they would be put to death." Naruto wasn't shocked by this as he had heard ANBU talk to mobs about 'the law', but the smaller figure gasped loudly and began to question the taller figure who, as Naruto had figured out earlier when they had called each other 'Aniki' and Otōto', was his older brother.

"But Aniki aren't you gonna tell the secret to me? What about the law! You'll be killed!" Naruto heard the taller one chuckle but heard no happiness in it. Before continuing he saw the older brother reach into his kunai holster before pausing and bringing his hand back out with nothing in it.

"Don't worry about it otōto. By morning we won't have to worry about it anymore. No to continue with my story, the yondaime never killed the kyuubi." he held up his hand to stop his little brother who was obviously going to ask a question. "No he never killed it. Instead he used a fuinjutsu to seal the demon into a container. However it wasn't a normal sealing scroll or even an object. Instead he used a newborn child." Naruto was frozen starring at the two figures on the edge of the lake. "The boy had just been born and taken away from his mother to be used as the container for the demon. People like him are called jinchuuriki. This boy, this jinchuuriki, is still alive today, still holding the kyuubi back from destroying the village. He is a hero. He is also your age. I want you to make friends with this boy OK?"

"Of course Aniki I'll try my best, anything to help your mission but, who is this boy? What's his name?" Naruto looked towards the taller figure, eyes never leaving his head, both fearing and expecting an answer.

"That boys name..." the taller figure looked directly at Naruto eyes glowing red with the mangekyou sharingan, and he stared back, knowing only one person with those eyes. "That boys name was Naruto" he felt tears beginning to stream down his face, both happy that he knew the source of all his pain, and horrified at being the container for a demon. The man's mangekyou turned slowly as he said something that would change both boys forever. "**Tsukuyomi**" and Naruto fell down into a world of red skies and black ravens.

**Ayshun Dragon**

A/N: ahhhhhhh feels good to have the first chapter done. Please R&R. I will only keep posting chapters as long as i get reviews. Expect the next chapter before or on 2011-07-15. Well If I get at least 1 review. So far I have a total of 0 reviews 0 fav's and 1 follow. Yay! I will answer all questions in the next chapter. Ja ne!

Translations: (note I will not translate thinks that are not translated in the English anime – sharingan, shunshin ect. Also I will only translate jutsus if you want me to.)

Aniki - big brother

Otōto - little brother

Otou-san - father

Okaa-san – mother

Kitsune – fox

Sandaime – third

Yondaime – fourth


	2. Chapter 2

Red and Black Among the Setting Sun

Chapter 2- Prologue Part 2

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto: both changed in ways neither can imagine, changed physically, mentally, and spiritually. Both worshiped and hated by different people, villagers, shinobi, and clients. However the difference is that Naruto must chose a path and Sasuke must follow a single one. When both boys make their choices, will they decide to become red or black among the setting sun? Naruto x harem, Sasuke x harem. Main focus on OC's. Rated M for freedom. NO YAOI.

Legend:

Narrative

"Speech"

_Thought_

"**Summons/Demonic/Higher being speech"**

_**Summons/Demonic/Higher being thought**_

**Jutsu**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters. Any relation in this story between anyone living, dead, fictional or non-fictional is completely coincidental and has no meaning at all in life. I do however own the plot and any OC's created by me. Any use of these characters without my permission is a big no-no. Please PM me before using any so I can give you my permission to do so.

A/N: hello readers! I am happy to say I got a comment! Please note that I will respond to any and all comments in the author's note before each chapter. Any who I would like to say that I am making a multi part prologue mostly 'cus I can and also so that you can get a feel for the length of me chapters. I will have a poll ups so that you can vote between:

-1000-2500 words every week

-2600-3500 every other week

-3600+ twice a month

Please look at the pole on my profile to vote! Also I will have a vote on the direction my plot will be taking on my profile. The choices are:

-Both Naruto and Sasuke leave with jiraiya

-both Naruto and Sasuke defect to orochimaru

-both Naruto and Sasuke leave on their own to explore the world.

I personally am leaning towards them exploring the world but I have ideas for all three plot lines. Also the plot will not diverge until after the chunin exams around the time that Naruto and Sasuke both leave before the shippuden ark.

Anyway comment time!

Dragon77: thanks! I will try to update sooner as well!

Faves: ForeverWildfire2.0 and HikaruUchiha aka the UCHIHAKAGE thanks you guys

Alerts: Dragon77

Now on with the story!

Last time on Red and Black Among the Setting Sun: 

"That boys name..." the taller figure looked directly at Naruto, eyes glowing red with the mangekyou sharingan, and he stared back, knowing only one person with those eyes. "That boys name was Naruto." He felt tears beginning to stream down his face, both happy that he knew the source of all his pain, and horrified at being the container for a demon. Itachis mangekyou turned slowly as he said something that would change both boys forever. "**Tsukuyomi**" and Naruto fell down into a world of red skies and black ravens.

Now: Prologue (part 2)

As Naruto woke up he found he was tied to a wooden cross. Around him he saw ravens, black as night, cawing loudly at him. As he tried to loosen the bonds, only succeeding in rubbing the skin of his wrists and ankles, he began to see, in a creepy black and white movie, all of the times he was beaten, tortured, played in front of his eyes. He watched himself, burned with a fire Jutsu from an ANBU or paralysed with a juken strike from a Hyuuga. He tried to shut his eyes only to find the same pictures playing behind his eyelids. He began to feel tears leak out of his eyes, years of built up pain and suffering that he had hidden behind his mask, finally surfacing.

Suddenly he felt all of the pain, the hatred towards him, stop. He looked up to see the picture frozen of the dragon ANBU, stopping the mob from hurting him anymore. He felt the relief of being saved flood him and as the picture disappeared, there stood a man with the same dragon mask, looking at him with compassion and caring in his eyes. "*Ryu? Is that you? What are you doing here?" he asked quietly. Naruto was suddenly released from his bonds and he collapsed on the ground, weak from the mental trauma he had just suffered.

The ANBU just walked over to him and carefully helped him sit up. "Naruto I am here to deliver a message, more of a mission now that I think of it. It is very important that you help me. Can you do it?" said Ryu. As he reached up to take off his ANBU mask, he heard a quiet reply and, knowing who it was that he was asking, automatically know that he had just accepted. When the mask came of he heard a small gasp and a muttered 'I knew it' before he turned to look at the boy in front of him. "How could you tell?" Itachi asked him with a small smile.

"Your eyes" replied Naruto "I only know one person with those eyes, I knew it was you when you looked at me." he looked around flinching slightly when he saw a corpse being devoured by numerous ravens. "Where are we exactly" he asked quietly afraid of the answer. Itachi looked around before replying.

"Were in a genjustu" as he saw Naruto begin to make the ram seal he quickly added "don't try and dispel it. It's a special genjustu, related to my kekkei genkai." he walked around the small boy, who was still trying to stand up, before lending him a hand. "You will be here for 72 hours, at least to your mind, and only three seconds will pass on the outside world. I brought you here so that I could tell you the most important thing that you will ever hear. It's a mission and I must deliver it to you personally. It will take time to explain and we don't have much so I used this to maximize our time. But before I do anything we must find my brother."

"So he's here to huh? Who is your brother exactly? And how can we both be here and not be in the same place as each other?"

"Slow down a little OK? First, yes he is here, and second my brother is Sasuke Uchiha. I believe that he is in your class at the academy right?

"Yea he is. I don't like him much, and I do believe he's gay. I mean he has all those fan-girls and not one girlfriend." replied Naruto. Itachi chuckled a little before continuing.

"Well I really hope he isn't. We can't have a gay clan head now can we?" Itachi said with a small smile.

"Yea that would be... wait Itachi aren't you the clan heir? Why did you say Sasuke was going to be clan head?" asked Naruto with a frown. Although he wasn't part of a clan himself and none of the clans had any special relations with hims, he did know enough about how they work that he could understand the only ways Sasuke would become clan heir. One was if the current clan heir was killed, disowned or willingly stepped down from their post. He really hoped Itachi was stepping down.

"I will explain everything to you in a short amount of time as soon as we find Sasuke. Now for your last question the way that you can both be in here at the same time is because I made a kage bunshin and had it put Sasuke under mangekyou sharingan. The reason you're not in the same place is because this area," he said pointing to the world around them "Is actually a separate dimension. It has many areas for both torture and peace. I cannot send a person to a specific area but I can send the in the general direction. I tried to send you to a place filled with the happiest of memories. Unfortunately I missed and instead sent your to... where you were." he said sadly while looking at the ground. Clearly he was feeling guilty about what he had put Naruto through, and was aggravated at himself for it. "I tried to send Sasuke to a similar place so he shouldn't be too far away. Come on, I still have much to tell you and Sasuke"

As they continued to walk, Naruto became fascinated with this alternate dimension and what it could do. _I wish I had a kekkei genkai. Then maybe everyone would stop hating me. Or they would say that the damn fur-ball took over my body and has come back for revenge, _He thought unhappily.

Suddenly a deep voice echoed throughout the alternate dimension. "**What was that you filthy ningen? Are you calling me a fur-ball?" **Both Itachi and Naruto froze at the sound and both began to search for the source before in front of them a black hole materialized. It gradually began to grow bigger until it was almost a hundred feet in diameter, when a large red paw came through and slammed down directly in front of them. Itachi grabbed on to Naruto's shoulder before he shunshined both far away from the area. A large red snout poked through the hole followed closely by blood red eyes with a black slit down the middle. As its lip curled up into a snarl it let out a low growl, shaking the ground beneath them. As the rest of the neck appeared Itachi noticed a black collar around the kyuubi's neck and relaxed slightly when he realized that it was still sealed. As the next paw came through the portal an unconscious Sasuke could be seen dangling from a single claw.

"Sasuke!" Itachi cried when he saw the limp form of his brother. The kyuubi quickly closed its paw around the boy before the rest of its body emerged from the portal. "**Don't try anything ningen, move even a single inch and I won't hesitate to crush this boy." **It said as it began to walk towards the two.

"Kyuubi! What did you to him?" Itachi yelled at the approaching demon. He began to run towards it only to find that around fifty feet in front of the demon there was a wall of demonic chakra. Not wanting to be burned, he quickly retreated to the unblinking form of Naruto. Itachi could only growl as kyuubi stopped only sixty feet in front of them. As it stopped Naruto began to regain his senses and quickly ran through his mind on the only ways kyuubi could be in the dimension. He came to the conclusion the someone had either summoned it here or the seal had been broken, both of which he quickly realized were imposable to happen without him knowing. Lifting up his shirt and focusing a small amount of chakra to where the seal would be, he confirmed this as the seal appeared undamaged.

Cautiously he walked towards the kyuubi, slightly frightened before passing the wall of chakra without harm. Both Itachi and the kyuubi were shocked as they both knew it was imposable to be unharmed by demonic chakra. **"S-stop there ningen." **kyuubi called; slightly worried by this power his container seemed to have. Naruto stopped before looking up at the kyuubi and asked a simple question that both he and Itachi wanted to know.

"Why did you take Sasuke? What are you going to with him?" Naruto stood there, terrified at being so close to the most powerful of the bijuu, but confident that the seal still worked and would prevent the demon from harming him.

"**I came to make a deal, a trade really."**

"A trade for what?" asked Itachi scared for Naruto's well-being.

"**This boy for my container" **stated kyuubi. Itachi was torn between the love of his brother and the one he saw as his brother. He hesitated before Naruto spoke up for him.

"Deal. Just put him down first" he called without a hint of hesitation

"Naruto! What do you mean deal? You do realise that you're dealing with _the_ kyuubi right?"asked Itachi, wide-eyed at the thought of giving up his honorary otōto to the demon.

"Don't worry Aniki" called Naruto as he too recognised Itachi as an honorary family member. "The seal is still in place. The baka kitsune can't do anything to me." He looked again to the fox obviously waiting for it to put Sasuke down. As said fox lowered his paw to the black ground of Itachis genjustu, Itachi rushed forward, scared that the demon had harmed his otōto. Kyuubi laid the small boy close to Itachi before turning to Naruto and looked at him.

Naruto, understanding, walked over to the demon. With a wave of its paw the kyuubi open up the portal again and began to walk through. Naruto walked forward with it and, just before he passed through the swirling mass of chakra in front of him, turned to wave goodbye to Itachi. Itachi, holding his brothers head in his lap, waved back sadly before Naruto turned and entered the portal.

**_-~Ayshun Dragon~-_**

On the other side of the portal Naruto came across some of the most horrific sights he had ever witnessed. There, tied to crosses, were dozens of people being tortured in various ways. Watching loved ones die, disembowelment, constant stabbing, cutting, burning, dismemberment, and crushing were only some of the many terrors waiting for him. Unable to handle to sudden sights assaulting him Naruto turned and threw up what little food he had had that day.

Calmly kyuubi walked past all of the victims, occasionally adding a little fire-nature chakra to a pyre underneath one of them or throwing a little KI (killing intent) at a small group or family. As Naruto slowly recovered ha quickly ran towards the kyuubi and, careful to avoid looking at the people and covering his nose so he couldn't smell the burning flesh.

After a few minutes of walking they exited the torture area and entered what looked to be like a clan compound. Kyuubi calmly pressed its snout against a large, complex seal matrix painted on a solid black wall, and Naruto could feel the large about of chakra flowing into it. The seal glowed yellow for a few seconds before turning green and sent some sort of chakra pulse towards a large door to Naruto's left. As the door swung open into what looked to be like a courtyard. Kyuubi calmly walked in and lay down in the middle of a large shallow pond.

Sighing in relief kyuubi noticed that Naruto was hesitating at the entrance of the courtyard and, using one of its tails, gently pushed him inside before closing the door. Resting its snout on the grass the kyuubi began to think about what to, and not to tell its container.

Still nervous but confident in the yondaime's seal, Naruto walked forward and sat on the grass ten feet from the kyuubi. "So kyuubi," he called out "why do you want to talk to me alone?"

** "Kit, it's simple, all I wanted to do was tell you some things that you deserve to know, and also I want to help you."**

"Help me? Why would you want to help me? I'm the one who imprisoned you"

"**Well I'm not helping you out of the goodness of my heart you know. I wanted you here so we could make a deal. My knowledge, for something only you can give me. Do you understand?**

"Hai, hai. I'm not a total idiot you know. So what can I give you and what are you going to tell me?" asked Naruto slightly intrigued by the deal the kyuubi was proposing.

**"Well kit its simple, I give you free access to all of my chakra, without the bloodlust, and you get the rest of my chakra back."**

"What do you mean rest of your chakra? Don't you have it all right now?"

"**Well actually no, I don't. To explain, first let me explain something that is key to explaining my chakra. **_**The Rikudō Sennin, the founder of both the Uchiha and Senju and possessing the blood and powers of both, made all things. Using the power of Yin Release (Inton), originating from the spiritual energy governing imagination, he created form out of nothing. With the power of Yang Release (Yōton), originating from the physical energy governing life, he blew life into those forms. The Bijū are also one of those... He used Yin-Yang Release (Onmyōton) to create every Bijū from the Ten-Tails' chakra. **_**You see kit, when the yondaime sealed me inside you, he also split my chakra into its yin and yang half's. Inside you, is the yang chakra, and I want you to find and absorb my yin chakra. Understand?**

"Hai, kyuubi but what's so special about the other half, why do you need it so much?

Kyuubi sighed and shifted its massive right paw so that it lay to the left of Naruto. It then created a small light through the power of its chakra. It then tilted its paw so that one side of it was lit and the other was in shadow. **"To make it simpler I'm going to do a demonstration, this side, in the light it the yang chakra and the side in the dark is the yin chakra. As the sun moves from east to west, light and dark gradually change sides ****revealing what was obscured and obscuring what was revealed.****" **It demonstrated by moving the chakra ball towards the shadowed side. As it continued to move the previously sunny side became shrouded in shadow, and the previously dark side was lit by the light. **"Yang, the lit side, is described as** **fast, hard, solid, focused, hot, dry, and aggressive; and is associated with fire, sky, the sun and masculinity. ****Yin in contrast is described as ****slow, soft, yielding, diffuse, cold, wet, and passive; and is associated with water, earth, the moon, and most importantly femininity."**

"Ano, I'm pretty sure I understand what you meant by '...and most importantly femininity' but could you tell me why femininity is so important?" asked Naruto hesitantly.

"**BECAUSE I AM A FEMALE! THE FUCKING YONDAIME SEALED THE MALE HALF OF A FEMALE BIJU INSIDE OF YOU! EVERY TIME I TALK AND HEAR THIS KAMI FORSAKEN MALE VOICE COME OUT OF A THROAT MEANT FOR MY BEAUTIFUL VOICE, IT MAKES ME WANT TO KILL SOMETHING! So please kit, I want my better half back please?"** she screamed, finishing with a cute pleading look similar to the puppy-dog eyes jutsu. Well as similar as a hundred foot tall angry kitsune can get at least.

Naruto just slightly shocked was staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the female biju. O.k. he was more than a slightly shocked. He was probably terrified. And needing a new set of pants. But it was all fine because he was in a genjustu and in the real world he wouldn't need a new set...probably. he sighed, scratched the back of his head in defeat and caved in. "fine, but first I want to know what the extra chakra will do to my seal."

"**Fine kit. It's simple you get the chakra, seal absorbs chakra and ."** She finished quickly

Naruto, not fooled at all by the quick speaking decided to play along. "What was that last part? Something about your yin chakra and the mortal world? Care to repeat _kyuu-chan." _ Saying the last part with a slightly teasing tone.

"**Well...ano...you see...no! Get out!" **as he was quickly expelled from the genjustu and placed back in the real world slumped against a tree.

Across the lake he could see Itachi looking over at him. He saw the figure give a quick nod towards him and Itachi turned back to face his unconscious brother. Naruto gave a quick wave even though he knew Itachi couldn't see him, and quickly went back the way he came towards his apartment, hoping that the mob had left and there was enough of a bed left to sleep in. If he had waited a second longer, he would have seen Itachi pull out a kunai knife and calmly place it an inch over his brothers face.

A/N cliffhanger no jutsu! Just like last chapter. I'm evil. Anyway one more prologue chapter then Chapter 1! Please review; it gives me motivation to update faster.

-Ryu= dragon


	3. Chapter 3

Red and Black Among the Setting Sun

Chapter 3- Prologue Part 3 And announcement...

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto: both changed in ways neither can imagine, changed physically, mentally, and spiritually. Both worshiped and hated by different people, villagers, shinobi, and clients. However the difference is that Naruto must chose a path and Sasuke must follow a single one. When both boys make their choices, will they decide to become red or black among the setting sun? Naruto x harem, Sasuke x harem. Main focus on OC's. Rated M for freedom. NO YAOI.

Legend:

Narrative

"Speech"

_Thought_

"**Summons/Demonic/Higher being speech"**

_**Summons/Demonic/Higher being thought**_

**Jutsu**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters. Any relation in this story between anyone living, dead, fictional or non-fictional is completely coincidental and has no meaning at all in life. I do however own the plot and any OC's created by me. Any use of these characters without my permission is a big no-no. Please PM me before using any so I can give you my permission to do so.

A/N: hello everyone! To whoever reads this (about 15% of you) there is an **EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! **To whoever is reading this after I grabbed their attention with my caps/bold/underline combo, enjoy! Because there may not be many left...

Last time on Red and Black among the Setting Sun:

Across the lake he could see Itachi looking over at him. He saw the figure give a quick nod towards him and Itachi turned back to face his unconscious brother. Naruto gave a quick wave even though he knew Itachi couldn't see him, and quickly went back the way he came towards his apartment, hoping that the mob had left and there was enough of a bed left to sleep in. If he had waited a second longer, he would have seen Itachi pull out a kunai knife and calmly place it an inch over his brothers face.

Now:

As Itachi carefully placed his knife so that it would go exactly where he wanted it to, he thought back to what had happened inside **Tsukuyomi** and how that this sacrifice was going to change the shinobi world forever.

**Flashback no jutsu: six seconds real world, six days Tsukuyomi time.**

"Aniki is he going to be alright?" asked Sasuke asked as he had woken up only seconds before Naruto entered the portal.

"Yes of course otōto. He is a very special boy after all." said Itachi trying to convince himself that he really was going to be alright. He felt helpless and scared for the first time since he became a genin as he watched Naruto leave with the Kyuubi. He couldn't do anything to help or to prevent Kyuubi from taking him away. As he looked over to Sasuke he was reminded of his mission, the one his father had assigned him. His first and only suicide mission.

**Flashback no jutsu: Two days prior to massacre.**

"Otou-san? You called me?" called Itachi as he entered his father's office. He had recently returned from a mission and as soon as he had reached the compound gates he was sent by a cousin of his to his father's office. He didn't know how long he would have to take a shower before he left for his next mission and he wanted to get this meeting over with as soon as possible.

"Ah Itachi, yes I called you here. There has recently been a rumour in the village that the Uchiha clan is planning a coup d'état to overthrow the village. Of course this _is_ true. However, being clan head does not mean I have all power in the Uchiha clan. In fact I'm more like a hokage, everyone believes that I lead the clan but in fact I am... controlled shall we say by our council. They have had enough of Sarutobi and have ordered me to plan a coup. I, of course, declined, and stated that if they wanted a coup then they could do it on their own." Of this Itachi highly doubted that his father was actually telling the truth, however he gave him the benefit of a doubt and allowed him to continue with his story, hoping for something serious enough to prove he was telling the truth. As he pondered his father continued.

"Of course they then just sent the orders directly to the rest of the clan, who is right now preparing to take on the rest of the leaf village. That is why your here. Uchiha Itachi, as the most powerful Uchiha of the last century I am assigning you a private SS-classed suicide mission." This of course was enough to prove that his father was serious. His father never said anyone was more powerful than himself. Itachi stared at his father for a second before composing himself and putting back on his mask of indifference, before asking a question.

"What are the terms of the mission?" he asked flatly

"It could be considered as either a search-and-destroy mission or a retrieval mission depending on the circumstances of the invasion. If the clan should attack the village and succeed I want you to hunt down the next hokage and kill him, and his successor and his successor's successor until you are killed or the Uchiha are driven from the village. If however the coup should fail or the village destroys the clan before the coup starts, I want you to retrieve your brother and escape to the woods. The rest of the mission shall be discussed at a later date, tomorrow perhaps; however this is a confirmed suicide mission." His father stated calmly and directly, not leaving any room for argument or negotiation. Understanding this, Itachi bowed his head, looked at the office for perhaps the last time in his life and willingly, doomed the Uchiha's, one way or the other.

"I understand father, it shall be done." And with that he stood up, bowed to his father, and left. As he exited the office however, he spotted a figure out of the corner of his eye, and turned to face it. The figure stared, shocked at what the young Uchiha had just agreed to. Itachi, knowing who the figure was, and what he had heard, looked at it for a couple seconds before nodding towards it. The figure obviously understanding what it meant, nodded back, before **shunshining** away. Calmly, Itachi turned away and thought to himself over and over, _the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one._

**_-~Ayshun Dragon~-_**

As Kakashi **shunshined** away from the Uchiha clan compound towards the memorial stone, he thought about the order his ANBU superior had just given him. _How could you doom your clan to murder Itachi? _He thought to himself, _are you really so dedicated to this village as to agree to a suicide mission?_ As he arrived at his destination, he walked towards the stone, clam to any casual observer, but deeply in conflict with himself to and suspicious enough to observe him closely.

As he knelled at the front of the stone, fingers absentmindedly tracing the familiar letters of his deceased friend he began his prayer, pleading that Obito would help him.

_How could your clan have fallen so far Obito? How could they be as desperate as to plan a coup? And now the heir had sent them to their deaths. What would you have done? Help me. _He pleaded silently. He reached into his kunai pouch and, to anyone who knew him he would soon pull out a little orange book. However this time he pulled out a small white scroll, sealed with the hokages seal of approval_, _carefully thinking of all of the consequences that taking this mission could entail, then weighing them against the good things that could happen, he quickly decided that this mission was well worth it, at least to the village. However to Kakashi it could possibly be the last mission of his life. Thinking back he recalled his commanders' favorite saying, and **shunshined** to the hokages office, repeating the same phrase over and over in his head. _The needs of the few outweigh the needs of the few, or the one._

**_-~Ayshun Dragon~-_**

A/N: and that my friends, is the end...for now. Yes Iam **DISCONTINUING **this fic. My reasons for this are simple

Not enough time.

Not enough interest from readers.

Family issues.

If you would like me to continue just review. For now however I am finished. Near December I will either continue this fic or start a Naruto Xover of your choice, because I will have more time after school to write/post updates. Poll on my profile. Goodbye everyone!


End file.
